


Shore Leave

by patient_blossoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patient_blossoms/pseuds/patient_blossoms
Summary: “Pirate hearts are fickle. After all, they belong to the ocean and turn with the tide. But when one is as steady as the shore, you may manage to capture one after all.”





	Shore Leave

It was always a special day when Captain James “Bucky” Barnes dropped anchor and came ashore. While his crew was on shore leave, he would wander the market, bartering for provisions and searching for unusual treasures. There was one shop he favored in particular. It belonged to a Mr. Steve Rogers and many a curiosity could be found within its walls.

Captain Barnes ducked inside. He grinned at the familiar scent of spices and the sight of items piled in every corner. “Anything new?” he asked Rogers.

The shopkeeper shrugged. “Take a look and see for yourself.” The captain took a few moments more, peering around furniture and pretending to consider the value of a spyglass before turning back to the owner. “Surely that can’t be all of it? Anything else in the back that might…pique my interest?”

The shopkeeper considered for a moment. He arched an eyebrow and looked the captain up and down. “Nothing you could afford,” he said with a smirk.

“Is that so,” said the captain. He cupped the bag of coins next to his sword and fingered the bulge. “Try me.”

The shopkeeper smiled and yelled to his apprentice to keep an eye on the shop before leading the captain upstairs. The room was small but neatly kept. There were some odds and ends but to the untrained eye, nothing special. Captain Barnes narrowed his eyes. “This better not be a trick Steve,” he growled. but there was no edge to his voice.

“No tricks Bucky,” Steve said, rummaging through a drawer. At last he emerged, a small parcel wrapped in linen in his hand. “What do you think of this?”

Bucky unwrapped it. Inside was a framed likeness of the two of them. At first glance they appeared to be friends, at second glance comrades at arms. They were dressed as pirates but the way their bodies bent towards each other, the way their edges wrapped around the other said something a little bit more to Bucky. “Aye, that’ll do,” he said with a tender edge to his voice. “What’ll it cost me?”

Steve grinned mischievously. “Like I said, you couldn’t afford it.”

Bucky pinned him against the wall with a small thud.

“Nonsense. I am richer and more well-traveled than you could ever hope to be. I have gold and silver and treasures you’ve never seen. I could give you anything – anything at all.

“So tell me shopkeeper,” he purred, “what is it that you want?”

Steve gulped. It sounded stupid, even to him but he was pinned and Bucky was waiting.

“I want you to kiss me like the ocean kisses the shore,” Steve finally admitted.

“Is that all?” Bucky roared with laughter. “Why didn’t you say so?” He threw Steve onto the pallet, and after good naturedly ripping off his shirt straddled him. He kissed him, hard and rough, over and over. Hands in his hair, hips arching and tongue rolling.

Steve played along for a few minutes before sighing. He sat up. Bucky looked at him, confused. “Sorry,” Steve said. “It was good – just not what I meant.”

Bucky sat back on his heel and raised an eyebrow. “I think I know the ocean better than you.”

Steve sighed. “You know ships better than I do. That was how it kisses a ship. But I know the shore better than you.”

“Oh really? Then show me,” Bucky challenged.

“I can’t from here I need to – “

They swapped places awkwardly. “It’s just –“Steve blushed. “Like this.” He kissed Bucky’s lips. Just once at first, soft and sweet and slow. He drew back, smiling.

Bucky peered up at him, puzzled. “Just wait,” Steve whispered. He kissed him again, then again, slowly building up speed. As Bucky reciprocated eagerly he drew back again. Bucky tried to follow him by sitting up but Steve pinned him back down to the pallet. “Patience,” he said.

He dropped a kiss in the hollow of his collar bones, then left a trail of them up to his right ear. He nibbled softly up the ear and then returned to the lobe to tug gently at the earrings there. He kissed his way across the jaw, returning to Bucky’s lips. He strengthened the kiss, letting his tongue dart into Bucky’s mouth, teasing him. He bit his lip softly and returned to the other side of the jaw to kiss his way across the stubble to his left ear. He sucked gently on the lobe, teasing with his teeth, keeping Bucky pinned firmly beneath him when he protested the improper attention. He trailed kisses down the other side of his neck, relishing the taste of the salty sea that clung to his skin along with the faint smell of rum. He planted one more kiss in the clavicle and then nipped softly at the collarbone.

He smiled at Bucky gasped in surprise. Steve returned to his lips, silencing the complaints about insolent shopkeepers and bad customer service. He deepened the kiss, lacing his fingers through Bucky’s hair and pulling him in closer. Bucky’s hands wandered to his waist, rubbing his hands over the contours of Steve’s sides before reaching down to squeeze his ass. Steve inhaled sharply. “No fair,” he murmured.

He teased Bucky’s tongue with his own, ran his teeth across his lips, building up intensity before receding to softer, slower kisses again. When they both were breathless, he drew away again. As Bucky caught his breath, Steve returned his attentions to Bucky’s torso. He kissed his way down Bucky’s tanned chest, stopping to pay attention to the pert nipples. They were already hardened from arousal. Steve tweaked one of them and Bucky glared down at him. He was interrupted by Steve pinching one and swirling his tongue around the other. Steve grinned as Bucky tried to stifle his moan. He palmed the right one, rubbing it in circles with varying degrees of pressure. When he took the left one between his teeth and gently tugged, he was rewarded with a small gasp. He switched sides, working his way from soft to hard, teasing Bucky over and over. When Bucky’s breath became more ragged, Steve released the nipples.

He kissed him once, hard on the lips and then returned his attention to the chest, slowly kissing his way down Bucky’s hardened body until he was stopped by the laces on his pants. He stroked the growing bulge beneath, chuckling softly. “Maybe you need new pants instead of a painting - these look a little tight for you.” Bucky could only glare at him. Steve unlaced the pants and discarded them on the floor.

Steve took a minute to fully appreciate Bucky’s body- it really was a thing of beauty.  With the sun streaming through the window, he was a sight to behold. If only Steve could paint him like this now. Steve shook his head to clear the thoughts of his hobby from his mind. The thoughts of technique would ruin the moment.

Softly, he stroked Bucky’s stomach with his fingertips, moving from his navel to his pelvis. Bucky gripped the pallet, back arching slightly. Steve stroked his way up Bucky’s body before kissing him once again.

“You’re cruel,” Bucky complained as he drew away. “Maybe you should be the pirate.”

Steve smirked, running his hands down Bucky’s body once more. He stopped as if to consider Bucky’s now erect length. He blew on it gently, smiling as it bobbed from arousal. He drew his fingers softly up the length of it, smiling as Bucky inhaled sharply. He planted a kiss on the tip of it, then softly swirled his tongue around the head, slowly at first but building in speed before slowing down again. Bucky moaned as Steve quickly licked his way to the base and lipped at it. Without warning, he dragged his tongue up the full length again and took him into his mouth, bringing him close to the edge. Just as suddenly, he backed away, teasing his nipples again and planting kisses elsewhere.

Three times Steve brought Bucky to the edge and three times he backed away at the last moment. By that time, Bucky was begging him to finish what he started. Steve ignored him and continued kissing his navel.

“Enough,” Bucky roared. “I give up.”

In one move, he flipped Steve onto the bottom of the pair. They fell together, kissing and grasping and rising and falling like the ocean itself. Just as suddenly, the storm was over and the pair of them lay panting together in bed.

Bucky shook his head. “Like the ocean kisses the shore indeed,” he said breathlessly. “My lover the sadistic poet.”

Steve rolled onto his side. “Admit it. You enjoyed that.”

Bucky mumbled something halfheartedly but stopped suddenly as the clock struck four. Swearing, he scrambled back into his clothes.

“Leaving so soon?” Steve pouted.

“Regrettably,” Bucky sighed. “Shore leave ends in an hour and if I don’t have proper provisions on the way by then I’ll have a mutiny on my hands.”

“Alright,” Steve said. “But don’t forget the painting. I made it for you.”

Bucky stared at him in disbelief. “But you – how did you know I’d be coming?”

“I didn’t,” said Steve. “But I hoped you would.”

Bucky smiled softly. “The sun always rises in the East, the compass always points north, the ocean always kisses the shore, and the wind will always blow my sails back to you.”

Bucky kissed Steve. Softly at first, then harder and deeper before receding again. With one more tender look, he grabbed the painting and left. Steve dressed and went downstairs to find the shop boy in a panic.

“Sir it looks like he took something and left and I couldn’t get him to pay and-“

Steve cut him off. “Don’t worry about it. He’ll be back,” he said, staring into the sunset and willing himself to believe it. 

Pirate hearts are fickle. After all, they belong to the ocean and turn with the tide. But when one is as steady as the shore, you may manage to capture one after all.


End file.
